ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Peanuts and VeggieTales Sing Christmas
This is the Christmas Volume of Disney's Peanuts and VeggieTales soundtrack which features songs from Rankin/Bass TV Holiday Specials, Traditional Christmas Songs and More. And Peanuts, VeggieTales, and even Disney and Rankin/Bass characters sing each, but sometimes change the words. Songs #The Twelve Days of Christmas - The Cast of Disney's Peanuts and VeggieTales #Christmas Time is Here - The Peanuts Gang #I Can't Believe It's Christmas - The Cast of Disney's Peanuts and VeggieTales #Ring in the Season - Anna, Elsa, Rapunzel, Flynn Rider, Lucy, Sally, Peppermint Patty, Bob, and Larry #Christmas Soul - Austin Moon, Sora, Donald Duck, Goofy, Larry, Bob, Junior and Ally Dawson #Put One Foot in Front of the Other - Sora, Donald, Goofy, Mickey, RX-24, Linus, Archibald Asparagus and Dez #Shake Santa Shake - Zendaya and The French Peas #My Song for You - Bridgit Mendler and Selena Gomez #Jingle Bells - Winnie the Pooh, Tigger, Piglet, Rabbit, Eeyore, Linus, Lucy, Jimmy, and Jerry #Winter Wonderland - Olivia Holt, Alice, and VeggieTales Gang #White Christmas - Pocahontas, Lucy, Sally, Linus, Bob, and Jimmy #Deck the Halls - The Cast of Disney's Peanuts and VeggieTales #The Snow Miser Snow - Snow Miser, Demi Lovato, Snow Miser's Minions, Baloo, and King Louie #The Heat Miser Snow - Heat Miser, Skyler Samuels, Axel and Heat Miser's Minions #Silent Night - The Peanuts and VeggieTales Gangs #Toyland - Chip and Dale and Mr. Nezzer #I Saw Three Ships - Scrooge McDuck, Peter Pan, Wendy, Snoopy, Bob, Larry, Junior, Jimmy, Jerry, and Mr, Nezzer #He Delivers - Huey, Dewey, Louie, Junior, Linus, and Lucy #Santa Claus is Coming to Town - Mickey, Minnie, Donald, Charlie Brown, Snoopy, Larry, Bob, Junior, Pa Grape, Jimmy and Jerry Gourd, Riku and Kairi #Santa Claus Parade Medley - The VeggieTales Gang and Goofy as Santa Claus #Frosty the Snowman - Clarabelle Cow and Horace Horscollar #Let It Snow, Let It Snow, Let It Snow (Bing Crosby musical score)- Sofia the First, Sora, Darkwing Duck, Baloo, King Louie, Goofy, Max, Chip and Dale, and Rapunzel #Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer - Demi, Larry, Jerry, Launchpad McQuack, Charlie Brown and Lucy #Sleigh Ride - Ally Dawson, Austin Moon, and RX-24 #We're a Couple if Misfits - Sora, Donald, Goofy and Ally Dawson #It Won't Be Long Til Christmas (Let Them) - Junior Asparagus #Oh Santa - Larry, Darkwing Duck, Snoopy, and Peppermint Patty, and Goofy as Santa Claus #That Time of Year - Olaf #Christmas is Starting Now - Sora, Goofy and Dez #December the 25th - Santa Goofy and Scrooge McDuck #Here Comes Santa (from The Twelve Days of Christmas) #Christmas is Everywhere - The Disney Princesses, Alice, Sally Brown, Lucy, Peppermint Patty, Laura Carrot, and Petunia Rhubarb #When We're Together - Elsa, Anna, and the rest of the cast #We Wish You a Merry Christmas - The Cast of Disney's Peanuts and VeggieTales #From All of Us to All of You - Jiminy Cricket, Sora, Goofy and Mickey Cast * Mila Kunis as Charlie Brown * Grey DeLisle as Lucy * Pamela Hayden as Linus * Oleseya Rulin as Peppermint Patty * Zendaya as Herself * Phil Vischer as Bob, Jimmy, Archibald, Mr. Nezzer, Jean Claude, The Scallion #1 and Pa Grape * Mike Nawrocki as Larry, Jerry, Scallion #2 and Phillipe * Lisa Vischer as Junior * Haley Joel Osment as Sora * Tony Anselmo as Donald Duck * Bill Farmer as Goofy * Bret Iwan as Mickey Mouse * Hynden Walch as Minnie Mouse, Huey, Dewey, and Louie * Megan Hilty as Chip * Nathan Lane as Snow Miser * George S. Irving as Heat Miser * Ariel Winter as Sofia the First * Olivia Holt as Anna * Liz Callaway as Elsa * John Tartaglia as Olaf and himself * Paul Reubens as Captain Rex (RX-24) * Ross Lynch as Austin Moon * Laura Marano as Ally Dawson * Calum Worthy as Dez * Mandy Moore as Rapunzel * Selena Gomez as Herself * Skyler Samuels as Herself * Jim Cummings as Winnie the Pooh, Tigger, Darkwing Duck, and King Louie * Hayden Pannetiere as Kairi * David Gallagher as Riku * Quinton Flynn as Axel * Joel McCrary as Baloo * April Winchell as Clarabelle Cow * Corey Burton as Dale * Joe Ochman as Jiminy Cricket Category:Disney's Peanuts and VeggieTales Category:Superheroes Category:Heroines Category:Heroes Category:Villains